Nikita Potter
by Nehi
Summary: This is a story of the fourth child of harry potter in the Wizarding World. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Nikki's Point of view

It was a night in October of 2016 in New York City. I lived with my two parents who were from the Wizarding World. Their names were Harry and Ginny Potter. My name is Nikita Potter, but people call me Nikki and believe me I' am the only child of my parents living now. Yes, but I will come to that part later but now is the incident which changed my life somewhat. I was in my room sleeping that night in my room, suddenly I had a thirst to drink water so I went to the kitchen and started to drink some water when I was done I kept the bottle in the fridge from where I picked it from and went back to my room but on my way to my room I heard some voices from my parents room which was quite unusual because I can hear one more voice other than my father and mother it seemed like a male voice which I couldn't recognize. I guess it is Teddy changing his voice somehow, there was a mistake I didn't care about what they were talking about which brought me into trouble I tell you. I went into the room with a smile thinking that Teddy has come only to find that it wasn't Teddy at all.

" Hey, Teddy what a lovely surprise," I said coming into the room.

Except I didn't find Teddy in that room though it was some other person he looked nice with blonde hair and blue eyes, but he has somewhat seemed dangerous with the look that he had on me. My face turned from a smile to shock.

" Yes, what a lovely surprise it is. The whole family is here with me now." The man said.

From his look, I can say that he isn't a friend of ours really at all.

" Nikki get out of here." My mom said.

" Expelliarmus. " My father attacked the man.

" Harry come on," Ginny said.

The man fell on the ground and my parents took me from that room and ran. We ran till we reached the ground floor the man came till where we were.

" Avada Kadavera." The man spelled on my mother.

I was in such a horror at the site that I couldn't move for a while. My father started a duel with the man casting spells on each other. When he too lost the duel and died, I was so devastated by that I couldn't think of anything really for a moment. I looked at the man for a moment and started to run towards the main door, while I was struck by one of his spells and fell on the ground.

The next thing I opened my eyes to see myself in a hospital, with Aunt Hermonie beside the bed in which I was lying. I got up a little and my Aunt Hermonie helped me.

" Aunt Hermonie what had happened to Mom Dad? Are they okay?" I asked.

" I' am so sorry Nikki but they ….they died." Aunt Hermonie said with waters in her eyes.

I got so devastated that I felt like to cry. But Aunt Hermonie drew my attention to somewhere else.

" Nikki, when you were attacked there was some sort of change in you physically." Aunt Hermonie said.

" What?" I questioned curiously.

"See yourself in this." Aunt Hermonie said giving me a mirror.

When I looked at myself, I was shocked, my hair color changed it was light brown, how could it be really, my hair was dirty jet black before now it' s just light brown other than that nothing changed in me really.

" How did this happen?" I asked.

" I don't know." She said.

I kept that mirror aside and started to cry and Aunt Hermonie hugged me trying to console me.

" It's okay Nikki, it's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine soon."

After some time, Aunt Hermonie told me about my location and whom I will be living with from now on.

" Nikki, I have something to say to you." Aunt Hermonie said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Since, Harry and Ginny aren't there anymore, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley from now on. " Aunt Hermonie said.

" Okay. I get it." I said.

" If you think this in a negative way, just so you know the Ministry has forbidden me from taking you in with me….and…"

" It's okay, I understand the situation Aunt Hermonie I don't think you as a bad person." I interrupted.

" I will call you every day to check up on you." She said.

" I know. I really like you a lot." I admitted.

" I know that too." Aunt Hermonie said taking my hand.

" About that Tyson would be here to take you tomorrow to Australia." Aunt Hermonie said.

" Okay." I agreed.

Now that you looked into my story let me tell you that this is just the beginning of my story the real story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki's point of view

After the news which Aunt Hermonie told me I asked her about the funeral. But I got more shocked by the other news which she gave me.

" Aunt Hermonie do you know when the funeral is ?" I asked.

" The funeral took place two weeks ago; you have been unconscious for 17 days now." Aunt Hermonie said.

" 17 days really? I can't imagine it. Felt like just hours." I said.

" It's okay Nikki you can always visit the grave, would like to see it tomorrow I can take you there." Aunt Hermonie said.

" I don't want to I' am not ready," I said.

" Sure, I will take you there when you are ready, take your own time." She said.

" Thank you," I said.

Later, the doctor came in and saw my condition and told Aunt Hermonie that I was fine to go tomorrow. That night when Aunt Hermonie was asleep I cried silently that my crying won't be heard to a soul near me. The next morning, I was discharged from the hospital and Tyson came to take me home just in time. Later, We all went to the airport with luggage, Aunt Hermonie packed everything that I wanted a few days back and now that I just must sit in the plane and make my way to Australia. Before I boarded the flight Aunt Hermonie gave me a letter.

" Here Nikki I saw this in Harry's drawer it is for you." Aunt Hermonie said.

" Thank you Aunt Hermonie," I said.

" We are getting late; We should go now," Tyson said.

" Bye." Aunt Hermonie said.

" Bye," I said back.

I took the letter and got into the flight. During the entire course of the flight neither, I talked, nor Tyson talked. It felt kind of weird because we always talked non-stop before, but now it's just like he is not talking anything and not I 'am not talking but actually, I felt better not talking. Tyson has a brother Tyler and he is currently at the University of Melbourne, so I won't be seeing him for some time now until summer very soon. Uncle Dudley and Aunt Maria are in Perth for a research project on Egyptian History so I would be living with Tyson alone for some time. The house is in Sydney, the most expensive and crowded city in Australia that's what I heard of it. We reached the house at midnight and I was so tired that I didn't even try to unpack my things. Tyson just showed me my room which was upstairs and went into the room. I opened the letter and started to read it.

The letter:

Dear Nikki,

I want you to wear the locket on your seventh birthday midnight. Please wear it at that time and once wore don't remove it at all.

\- Harry Potter

I opened the envelope to see a blue stone locket like a small heart shape. It was beautiful, but it seemed a little odd about the letter though. For now, I felt tired that I kept it aside and slept in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki's point of view

The next morning, I woke up and saw Tyson in the living room all dressed up for the day already sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

" Good Morning Tyson." I greeted.

" Good Morning Nikki. There are eggs, toast, and milk on the dinner table you can have it once you get freshen up. " Tyson said back.

" Okay." I said.

Then I went to my bag and took out my brush and went into the bathroom attached to my room and cleaned up myself after I had a bath I took out a shirt and jeans pant from my bag and wore them don't worry I wore my underwear though. I went into the dinner table in the house to eat and Tyson was waiting for me to come.

" Didn't you eat breakfast at all?" I asked.

" I was waiting for you so that we could eat." Tyson replied.

" Well, you could have eaten before I came you must have been hungry." I said.

" I know since you are here can we eat?" Tyson questioned.

" Sure." I said.

I and Tyson started eating breakfast and began conversations slowly.

" Um. Nikki you're Grandpa Weasley called up for your wellbeing said he wanted to talk to you…." Tyson said.

" It's alright I would call him up after I eat ." I interrupted.

" Nikki Uncle Dudley joined you in a primary school close to my school the admission is pretty much done. So, I wondered if you wanted to come with me for shopping." Tyson said.

" Shopping for what?" I questioned.

" Shopping for new notebooks, pencils, uniform which you need." He said.

" Sure, wait uniforms do Australian kids have to wear a uniform for school?" I asked.

" Yeah you have to it's compulsory that you wear a uniform to school here public or private doesn't matter," Tyson said.

" Okay not bad at least I don't have to debate what to wear the next day." I said.

" So, you want to come?" Tyson said.

" Sure, why not I will come. So, what's the school's name ?" I asked.

" Atarmon public school." Tyson said.

" Oh, that's a nice school name bet it should be good." I said.

Then after our little talk, I finished breakfast, Tyson gave a ring to Grandpa Weasley's phone and then we started talking.

" Hello Nikki," Grandpa said.

" Hi Grandpa, how are you?" I asked.

" I' am fine. What about you? Are you okay? I heard you reached Australia." He said.

" Yes, I reached Australia and I'm fine I' am with Tyson now everything's fine too. How' s Granny?" I asked.

" She is fine she is sleeping." Grandpa answered.

" Oh, then I will talk to you later, if you don't mind, I have to go shopping for school if you don't mind." I requested.

" Sure, go I will call you later." Grandpa said.

" Bye." We said to each other.

After my talk with Grandpa Weasley. I went to Tyson where he took the car keys of his and we drove to the mall. Tyson was sixteen years old, so he is old enough to drive a car. I kept a seatbelt and then Tyson drove to the mall. After half an hour later we reached the mall, luckily, we got a parking lot there and it was the last one indeed in that place. I and Tyson entered a stationery shop in the mall and Tyson took all the things which were needed for school. After we had done all the stationery shopping Tyson was slow enough to walk, he walked really story by that I had a strange idea in my mind.

" Hey Tyson, you walk really slow can we have a race?" I asked.

" No, someone might get hurt." Tyson said.

" No, no one's going to get hurt let's have one," I said.

" Sure." He said.

I started running so fast that Tyson too couldn't get an ahead of me but when I looked behind to see where Tyson was and still running I hit something hard at first I thought it was a rod but I saw a man actually a really tall man indeed he was like taller than uncle Ron I could say like a four inches taller than Uncle Ron indeed.

" Are you okay ?" The tall man asked.

" I think you hurt her really badly Jacob." A small heightened girl said.

" I 'am okay." I said.

" Alice she is okay you are the one who is worried too much." A tall woman said.

The tall man was like six feet and seven inches it seemed, and he had a tan skin I think he was an American a native American, I guess. The woman beside him was tall like five feet and six inches like tall and was white-skinned. Then along with them, there was a small woman who looked like a college student but was short white-skinned with gold-colored eyes. Then with them was a small boy who is around my age he had a tannish kind of skin with green eyes and brown hair.

" Hey, Nikki, where were you?" Tyson asked.

" Um…. I was running …." I said.

" She just bumped into me accidental. That's it." The tall man said.

" Sorry, it won't happen again." Tyson said and took me.

Later, Tyson lifted me in his arms, and we got out of the mall to go to another shop for uniform. We entered a uniform shop where I took a school dress which would fit me. While going home Tyson and I had a conversation which was fun.

" Hey Tyson, have you seen that man I bumped into accidentally ?" I questioned.

" Obviously, I saw him." Tyson said.

" He is to tall right how tall you think he is?" I asked.

" A six feet and a six inches kind and he is kind of muscular like a wrestler." I said.

" You do want something like that right?" I asked.

" Yeah, but I think I might be like him in about two years or so," Tyson said.

" You might get the physique but not the height and I think you have a nice height it's better you have this height," I said.

" Thanks, but I wasn't planning on getting that tall," Tyson said.

After our little shopping Tyson and I went to eat pizza in a restaurant and then we talked a little more.

" You know what I really like your new look." Tyson said.

" Yeah it's kind of a new look but it's kind of scary when I saw myself for the first time." I said.

" Hey, it's going to be just fine now no one is going to come after you." Tyson said with a smile.

" I hope it was true." I said.

You could have seen Tyson he was just so good with his cheerful smile when he said it to me and then suddenly it went down.

" Tyson when I 'am starting school?" I asked.

" Soon day after tomorrow if you would like so that you are well-rested and happy to go to school. Can you do a favor for me?" Tyson asked.

" Yeah. What is it?" I asked.

'' If anyone asks about your family tell them that you are adopted by Uncle Dudley expect Mike for your identity's sake." Tyson said.

" Okay." I said.

After our dinner, we went back to our house and slept throughout soundly. I was so tired that day I admit that I have never been this tired in my entire life. I slept a lot that day.


End file.
